Yagami
Yagami is a young man who views both Pirates and the Navy responsibile for taking away his family and his innocence, and has vowed to take revenge upon them for it. After murdering a bandit and a bartender in a Saloon, Yagami lost his grip on reality. He couldn’t handle it and in order to save himself, a split personality was created. He is also bipolar and schizophrenic. Dream To become strong enough to take revenge upon Pirates and the Navy. His new dream is still punishing people, however, he also desires to be made whole again. What he seeks in inner peace. Appearance Yagami is 19 years old. He has a vertical scar on his right cheek and scaring on his right arm and ribcage. He wears leather boots and gloves, brown trousers, and a ragged white shirt that does not fully cover up his scars.He has short black hair and is average in height. He is muscular and very fit. Tucked into his belt he has his fathers (no longer working), flintlock pistol as a ceremonial piece. And on the other side he has his hammer attached to the belt. Personality Yagami is smart and patient enough to take his revenge. He hates corrupt marines and pirates, but will only fight them if he knows it won't hinder his goals in the long run. Yagami has not been seen smiling since his family was murdered and will not until he feels like the ones responsible have suffered enough. Backstory When Yagami was born his parents left him lying in the middle of a street, fortunately for him a middle class merchant found him and adopted him. He was raised with the merchants son who is a year old and worked on his step fathers merchant ship sailing East Blue. It was a great life for him, but in one day that life vanished... Pirates attacked his step fathers vessel and killed him while he tried to defend the ship. Yagami and his sworn brother Kazuki were captured to be sold on the slave trade. The ship arrived in port and while the pirates were unloading their newly acquired goodies, Yagami managed to remove his poorly tied robes. Kazuki made him leave to find help so Yagami followed his advice. He found the marines and begged them to help him, but the marines told him, " Why should we waste our time with a stupid brat such as yourself." Outraged, Yagami went back to the port to try and save Kazuki himself only to find that the pirates had slit his throat for unknown reasons. Hanging over his brothers body he vowed that he would have revenge on both the Pirates and the Navy, for both were equally guilty in killing his family. History HARMONY FESTIVAL ARC Day 1: Yagami purchased an iron hammer and metal chain and then as he was walking out he spotted a group of infamous pirates. He went over there and confronted them. It spiraled into a plan with a few other thieves, in order to steal their luggage. He managed to get one bag and run into a dark ally. He looked inside and saw 20 bluish bracers. Stole from pirates Day 2: Yagami tried on the bracers and locked his hands together. He then spend the majority of the day trying to remove the binds for his hands. Marcel had told him he should look for a beautiful woman in the bar, so off Yagami went. She was a Valentine and she unlocked the bracers. Once he was freed, Yagami went and participated in the tournament, however, he was undergeared and got destroyed. Yagami then went and tricked the Well Dressed Man into giving him 600 gold for the bracers, believing that it would by the Beautiful Woman’s heart. She was offended and knocked the man unconscious. Yagami then went stole his nice jacket and walked away. He did feel bad about it so he returned later to buy the perverted Dressed Man (took his fine jacket, no longer well dressed.) a cheap hooker for the night. This is the first time Yagami has ever done something so awful to an innocent. Sold 19 of the bracers Day 3: Yagami didn’t do too much today. He meet the twins and gave them the final bracer. He then mostly just stood around watching. At the end of the festival, he tried to help put out the fire and save some lives. Yagami was distraught and furious with what happened, and he promised that we would get strong so something like this would never happen again. Returned last bracer to the twins Post Harmony Festival: Day 1: Yagami went and talked to Marcel about the fire. He gave up his pet, and persuaded Marcel to give him items that would make him strong, however, Yagami would have to trade his pet, his old weapon, and a promise to pay back a large sum of gold. Once Yagami received these items, he decided to go to the bar. He found the Marine Recruiter, Lieutenant Thorn, and enlisted in the Marines. He still had time before the Marines left, so he went and asked the bartender if he had any odd jobs. The bartender gave him a suspicious letter, so Yagami took it to Marcel to analyze and make a copy. The contents of the letter suggested some of the people who may have been involved with the explosion at the Docks. And now Yagami is hunting down the ones responsible. Helped put out the fire Sold his pet, got a great deal Enlisted in the Marines Started a major side quest Day 2: N/A Day 3: Yagami continued down his quest, getting a horse and going down the middle trail towards Chippingford. He encountered a bandit holding a blade to another man’s throat. Yagami stepped up and with the new gear provided by the Old Man Marcel, he easily kicked his ass. However, once he did that the man he saved became really odd and ran away. Yagami then turned to the bandit and tried to gain information from him. He bit his tounge before he could talk. Yagmai let him die. Saved a man from a bandit ////////// Other link Day 4: '''Yagami went into the Saloon and interrogated the bartender for info. After asking several times the bartender would not open his lips and Yagami snapped and killed him. Afterwards the patrons spoke up. He learnt the base of two of the members involved, and he learnt that the Mayor of Longwest is involved. He then made an alliance with the Flux Pirates. After he killed the Bartender his mind shattered; he has begun to wage a mental war inside his head between, his 'evil' side and his 'good' side. His evil side tricked him into killing everyone in the Saloon in order to save more lives in the end by being able to take out all the slavers. If he were to let them live they might warn them and Yagami would never be able to stop them. Upon slaughtering them all, Yagami burnt the bar down in order to ensure no one was left around. Immeditley afterwards, Yagami and the Flux Pirates went to the mayors office in order to kill/ find out more info about the Slavers. Killed a bartender Lost his marbles Flux Pirates Killed everyone in the Saloon Burnt down Saloon Left to interrogate the mayor Side Quest: Pyramid Opening Starting the maze Continued Skills and Abilities Yagami uses a hammer and will soon attach a chain to it so he can use it at medium range as well. He uses his strength and acrobatics to effectively use his swinging hammer. '''Chained Hammer Techs: 1) 'Hell’s Hammer: the chain is swung in a arc at the target pushing them backwards a bit. +2 damage, -1 to opponents next hit roll. '''5) ' 1000 Fears Yagami swings his hammer around causing an illusion. He gains the appearance of a demon and frightens his enemy making him not want to attack. Effect : Will have a 4 turn cd If Yagami rolls over a 18 the opponent is completely and loses 10 to their hit roll If Yagami rolls in between a 9-18 The opponent loses 5 chance to hit for 2 turns. If Yagami rolls under a 9 the skill has no effect, the target is not afraid. '10) ' Hell’s Guidance: If Yagami rolls over a 12 he wraps his chain around the targets neck and follows up with a slash from his sword. Effect for rolling over 12: +7 to hit, +7 damage If Yagami rolls under a 12 the chain hits the target but doesn't bind him Effect for under 12: +7 damage. 6 turn cool down '''15) Heart of the devil: Yagami takes 50% more damage for as long as this tech remains active. While active he gains +12 to hit. Tech cannot be turned off on a defensive turn. (Capped at 4 turns, six turn cool down) Sword Techs 1) Riptide: +3 chance to hit, 3 turn cool down Traits: Path of the Berserker 1 - Wrath Description: Yagami's struggle with his inner demons consistently puts him between a stage of mindless rage and his true self. Effect: Yagami can fight in a berserker state once a week, doing 30% extra normal damage, but 10% of his normal damage back to himself. General Techs: Soru Lvl 1 Effect: 8 to Dodge Roll or +8 to Hit roll for one turn (6Turn CD) Description: Using the explosive power of their legs, they more rapidly for a short duration Stats Hammer: Hp: 270 Damage: 85/2=45 Dodge roll: =18 Damage reduction: 4 hitroll: 16 Effect: On Dodge Rolls of 16-20, this hammer will aid it's wielder by giving him +4 Hit for the next turn. Sword: hp: 270 Attack power: 12+30=42 damage: 21 Dodge roll: 18 damage reduction 4 hitroll: 4+1=5 Items and Equipment Ephiet / Bounty Butcher of Brenn (Unkown to all that Yagami is this man.) Bounty: 2500gold Category:Characters Category:Marines